


Lovely

by quietdetective



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Analysis, Coming Out, Fluff, Heartfelt, In a sense, Listen to Lovely by The Brilliance while you read, Love, M/M, Realizing Love, honestly it fits this fic nicely, honestly my heart was full from everything I was feeling so I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: Love is forbidden in heaven and hell in a sense. Angels were to only love God and her wisdom, perhaps their siblings as well. Demons were to lose their ability to love in their fall, a part of them stripped away with their grace.Aziraphale and Crowley hid for so long. A simple kiss was forbidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My heart was so full I wrote. It’s rambling and honestly I like it a lot.

Lips touching lips. Hands in his hair. Panting as they tried to stay as close together as possible. One would think with all these attributes, a kiss would be harsh, rash, lustful in every sense of the word. That could not be further from the truth. 

 

Aziraphale held his demon as close as he could, fearing the day that they both would be ripped far, far away from each other. He had some regrets, like how he couldn’t, wouldn’t, spend those 6000 years with the one he loved most, who earned his love in a way angels couldn’t hope to. A love that grew naturally, softly, so gentle that you didn’t realize it was love till it was torn from you. Then it was over, and you had to try and live with that love gone. 

 

Aziraphale refused this notion, as many knew. He refused to let his demon, his Crowley, to be taken away by heaven and hell’s wishes. As an angel he knew what could, would, happen if he went against God and her judgments. She could decide this offence meant he had to go. Though, many forget, She was the one to let angels love. Many lost that sense, seeing it pointless and leaving neglected till it fell off of one’s mind like days that blend together. The world had a lot of love in it, so a lot of angels ignored the love they felt, no matter how little they spent on the earth She created. Not Aziraphale. He spent so much time with humans, learning more and more about them, learning how they loved, how harsh, how soft, and everything in between. He embraced it, and nurtured his feelings for love, he loved his books, he loved food, he loved the adventures and opportunities earth gave him. Aziraphale didn’t see how or why one would let God’s gift go to waste, Her hard work not being appreciated like it should. He loved more than any other angel, maybe not as much as one however. 

 

Crowley was full of love. He absolutely burst with it, with every opportunity, though he would rather die than admit it. He was not meant to still love, he was meant to lose that with his Fall. She was meant to take Her gift back, but She never did. She left Her angel who didn’t so much as fall but saunter vaguely downwards with the ability to love. He followed Her most beautiful creation down, not knowing the risks. However, he didn’t know why he Fell, not really. He could assume. He could guess. He didn’t bother, not really, since it didn’t matter in the end. He was still there, stripped of his Grace and beauty, wondering how he betrayed God to the point where he would be abandoned like this.

 

Maybe it was an act of rebellion, the act of refusing to lose his ability to love despite God’s wishes. Maybe God decided She needed one angel who could, would, love like no other. As an angel, though few remembered those days, Crowley loved with all his heart. He cared for the plants in Heaven with gentle hands and soft words. He spoke happily and lovingly to one angel, though both forget now. He questioned why no one else loved curiosity, why they were fine with a simple existence when there was so much more to discover. He didn’t know both sides, even back when there were no sides at all, didn’t care for answers like he did. Crowley didn’t really like obeying, he didn’t really like needless worship. He loved questions. Maybe that was a gift She gave him. Maybe that’s why he loved things, it wasn’t lustful at all. Maybe Lust was a sin due to him. A demon could lust for anything really. That was one of Crowley’s prouder achievements, getting humans to think lusting for things was okay. 

 

Crowley’s love was versatile, never quite the same for each thing. His love for his Bentley was not the same as his love for his plants, his Bentley got soft words and minimal complaints despite its ability to only play Queen songs after a fortnight, while his plants were encouraged with harsh words and threats, while the threats weren’t real in the first place. Crowley loved the human race, he loved how they were so creative and imaginative, how they thought up things no one in heaven or hell could think of. He was horrified by it sometimes, but he found he could never truly hate them. 

 

Crowley’s love for Aziraphale was more than that. His love encapsulated the entirety of the thought, his words softening a tad, his actions welcoming and far gentler than most were comfortable to admit. When he spoke the angel’s name, it was like a light light up. He brightened, eager to be part of Aziraphale’s life after so long trapped in a world where love was forbidden in a sense. Crowley spent years empty, not understanding why he felt so. He tried filling the world with hate and despair, just like those in Hell expected him to. He tried going against his nature, helping humans and receiving harsh punishments for it. He tried not doing anything at all, and that seemed to work best, with the help of his angel. Minor interference was best. Minor interference while still visiting a stuffy old angel who would rather read. Visiting and drinking till they forgot they were on opposite sides still and couldnt, shouldn’t, be kissing. It didn’t truly matter to Crowley how Aziraphale defined their love for each other, as long as they were together with a promise to never to part. 

 

The two didn’t get along all the time. They were still an angle and a demon, though both were a lot softer, or harder, than they’d admit. Crowley was bad at being a demon, being more of a nuisance than a hellbringer, while Aziraphale was a petty angel, who would help most anyone as long as they weren’t threatening his precious shop. They butt heads, either side seeing the other as doing too much good or evil, they argued over little things. They loved each other, but they weren’t one person. They hadn’t lost their sense of self in each other. 

 

The kiss between them was chaste, barely anything one would imagine a pair of 10 year olds to do. It meant the world to both however. It meant not having to hide anymore. It meant being able to hold each other close and not worry about being parted. It meant being allowed to find a home in each other. 


	2. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem to prove I am bad at poems but nothing will stop me.

Our love was foretold to us by your mother

But in the instance we had each other

Years upon years passed with no change

Till you finally took my hand and stayed within range

We didn’t know what love was, as young as we were

We were blinded by our hearts and allowed to concur

With singing and dancing our hearts filled and sang 

Till I had to leave, with that everything changed

Now we are different, no longer the same coin

But that’s alright, for we are still going

Still changing and shifting, figuring out each other’s parts

The hurt that was there when I left led to dart

My dear love, my call for you stilled

Getting the same response, my heart is left filled

We don’t say I love you

We don’t say, the same to you too

We say it in actions only we can foresee

A hand held, a snuggle, a kiss and a wee!

We allow fun and jokes and song

We try not to think of those who want us gone 

We don’t dare say, what is happening between us

We hold each other close, and insist it’s just lust

We don’t think of Her and all the other angels

That would be a mess and we’ll be entangled

We stick to each other, as we always had

And smile and grin, and just be glad

We don’t say I love you, but we show it all the same

Perhaps when we’re braver, when there’s no one to blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I understand? Nope. 
> 
> Do I like it? Yep.


End file.
